


The Art of War

by Liviapenn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Clark & Lex Reconciliation, Drabble, Futurefic, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-06
Updated: 2003-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to sloganeer's challenge to "get Clark and Lex back together in 100 words."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of War

There's a certain bitter satisfaction in knowing that it wasn't *his* father's lessons that broke them up. Their last argument was all sound and fury, more like a fistfight than swordplay.

It took years, but Lex learned to fight like a Kent.

He still aches.

Something taps at the window, and he looks up. Clark's hovering, biting his lip. "I... got us a table at Koja's."

"You hate Koja's."

Clark looks at him like he's dense. "Yeah. But you don't."

"When?" Lex asks, and Clark exhales.

Note to self, Lex thinks. Luthors don't make up after they fight.

Kents do.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art of War (Art of Art logoRhythmic Mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472) by [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi)




End file.
